


A Friend Hidden in The Forest

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet runs away from an abusive home life and meets a friend along the way.
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Friend Hidden in The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

Violet tried to be absolutely silent as she made her way through the house. Placing one foot in front of the other, careful not to wake up her dad who laid asleep on the pullout chair. Slowly she made her way to the front door, unlocking the bolt overhead. She froze when her dad shifted in his chair, groaning before falling back asleep. Her ears filled with the sound of her heart pounding as she turned the doorknob, slipping out into the night.

The bag on her back swayed back and forth while she ran into the forest. She had had enough. Enough of the beatings. Enough of the endless yelling. She wasn’t going to take it anymore. Instead she was going to get as far away as possible and start over. Weaving through the trees she made her way deeper into the forest before clipping her arm against a tree. She let out a pained hiss, looking down at the cut on her arm. It was bad enough that she had to escape in the dead of night, but her black eye made it even worse, making it hard to see. Picking up her pace once again she moved deeper into the forest only slowing down when she was sure she was far away enough from her home. Her eyes scanned the forest around her; she needed to find some sort of shelter for the night. Goosebumps formed on her arms as the cries of different pokemon whispered through the woods. Eyes seemed to be appearing on the trees, their eerie red glow caused Violet to move faster.

Suddenly she heard a small thud behind her. Spinning around, she saw a Venonat. Its purple round body spun around in a circle as it tried to get back on its feet. Its tan feet flailed as it tried to get any sort of leverage to get back up. Violet walked forward, kneeling beside it. Placing her hands on it she helped lift it up and got it right side up again. With that she went about her way, stumbling over rocks and branches. 

_There has to be some place._ Her heart beat faster as her eyes continued to scan for a place for the night. The bushes behind her rustled. The Venonat waddled forward, carrying something in its hands. It made its way over to Violet, lifting its hands as high as it could muster and presenting to her a rock.

“Veno!” it cried cheerfully, its red eyes looking into Violet’s. She reached down and accepted what she assumed was a gift. The Venonat responded happily, its antenna swaying back and forth while it let out another cry that made her think that her guess was right.

“Thanks.” she gave a little smile, tucking the rock in her pack before continuing forward. The Venonat followed close behind, the pitter patter of its feet filling the silence of the forest. It was a somewhat pleasant walk now. Violet felt her heart slow down while she enjoyed the calm of night. She wasn’t sure there was going to be any place to rest for the night when out of the corner of her eye she spotted what looked like a cave overhang. 

Tossing her bag into the overhang, she began to search for sticks and twigs. A fire was going to make this night a lot more bearable. As she gathered the fuel for the fire she noticed the Venonat watching her from inside a hole in the tree. Its antenna twitched while its arms were tucked away against its body. It didn’t seem like it was going to cause her any trouble so she simply continued with her task. 

After a few minutes she had gathered enough and formed a passable fire pit. Digging through her bag, she pulled out the lighter she had snatched from home. With a few quick flicks a flame appeared and with a well-placed ignition point a fire was burning with life. The twigs snapped under the fire as the flames continued to grow. Violet let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the cold stone wall, letting out a small hiss when pressure fell upon her bruises. Luckily most of her bruises were covered; the ones littered on her arms were hidden by her long sleeves. The deep purple one on her forehead was safe behind her blonde hair. When she entered the next town if she was fast enough maybe she could avoid people’s stares when they saw her. The black eye would make that tough, but she just needed some basic things and then she would move on. 

“Nat?” the Venonat’s red eyes lit up when it made its way over to the fire. The flames entranced it, causing it to wander too close to the flames. Violet instinctively reached out, pulling it back.

“Watch it!” 

The fuzzy purple pokemon looked up at her in awe.

“It’s not safe, okay?”

Violet placed it safely on the ground before leaning against the wall once more. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she closed her eyes. She hoped to be able to sleep, but it didn’t work. A wave of fear filled her chest. What was she going to do now that she’d run away from home? How was she going to make it? Suddenly she felt a cold sensation against her hip. Looking down, she noticed another rock.

“Veno!” the pokemon screeched, waving its hands back and forth. 

Was it trying to comfort her? It waddled over to her, clawing at her legs.

“Nat.” It seemed like it wanted to climb into her lap. Violet slowly let her legs fall. The Venonat rolled onto her lap, letting out a happy cry when it settled down. Cautiously she moved her arms forward, enveloping the Venonat. 

“Veno!” it seemed to approve, curling up into her arms. Within minutes the pokemon was asleep and Violet was left with the peace of the night once again. Turning her gaze upward, her eyes filled with wonder at the sight of the countless stars shining in the sky. It was so beautiful. As she continued to stare up at the stars she felt her eyelids flutter until sleep overtook her. It was such a pleasant moment of rest. 

Hours later, Venonat shuffled in her arms, causing her to wake up. Gently placing the pokemon to the side she stood up to her feet, slinging the bag onto her back. She needed to get to the next town before her dad realized what she had done. Moving her feet forward, she paused when a small set of claws clutched to her pants. The Venonat held on, looking up at her. 

“I have to go.” she made a step forward pulling away from its grasp, but it ran after her, grabbing on once again. Violet looked at it with a confused expression. Did it want to join her?  
“Do you want…. to come with me?” Violet whispered. 

The purple pokemon's eyes shone with excitement at the question. “Nat!” it moved to the right side of her, still clutching onto her pant leg. 

“Okay, but you gotta let go of my pant leg.”

It looked unsure about that. 

Violet kneeled down. “I won’t leave.” 

The Venonat looked at her for a moment before releasing its grasp. With that Violet began to make her way towards the next town, the Venonat waddling by her side. Violet glanced down at her new companion. She was glad for the newfound company.


End file.
